Under the Sky
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Yami and Yugi sat by the cliff, staring at the nocturne sky filled with shining stars and the pale full moon. "You think we'll be friends forever?" Yugi asked. Puzzleshipping. AU, yaoi. Rated T for kissing.


Nekogal: Motivated to do this by Birth by Sleep, and song: "Dearly Beloved", as well, from the game Birth by Sleep, -sighs- such a beautiful, sad, and melancholic song.

Just so you know, this is an AU.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Birth by Sleep, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good training both of you" Said with firm voice, Solomon to two teens about the same height and same characteristics. "That's all for today" He said calmly with a smile.

Both teens, still tired, but controlling their breathing, bowed. "Yes Master" With that said, Solomon left.

Once their Master was gone, both Yami and Yugi relaxed their bodies.

Yami and Yugi were training to become warriors, trained by their Master, a retired warrior, Solomon. Yami was 19 and had a very well toned body, he had tri colored spiky hair, yellow bangs framing his face, and golden bolts going up like streaks on his hair; he had penetrating crimson eyes and very mature features.

Yugi was 18 and as Yami, had a toned body, only that more petite. He had Yami's same hair, but instead of having bolting streaks, he had a small golden lock falling on his forehead. He had bright amethyst eyes, that resembled one of a child's, because of his soft features.

Since they were kids, Yami and Yugi had lived with Solomon. Yami arrived first when he was 5, his father brought him, been a warrior as well trained by Solomon, and left for a journey to protect the peace; sadly, his father never returned and Solomon took Yami as his own son.

A year later, Yugi was found. He found his way on his own through the surrounding forest and Yami found him and brought him to Solomon. Yugi confessed he had no idea how he got there, but said he was looking for his parents because he escaped his uncle that always beat him; sadly, Yugi was taken to his uncle because his parents were dead. Yugi had no idea, but was happy to be received by Solomon and Yami.

Both boys grew up together, and at the age of 12, began their training to become warriors.

The small family, lived outside the city and way from civilization, in a big mansion-like home, surrounded by the forest. They were high in the mountains, so there were a few cliffs nearby.

Even though they considered Solomon as their father, Yami and Yugi still showed him the respect that a Master deserved.

Both teens kept their swords back in their belts after such tiring training. Yami smiled down at Yugi endearingly. "We should probably go and sleep" Yami said, placing both hands on his hips.

Yugi nodded in agreement and placed his sword as well back on his belt. "Yeah," He said chuckling. "Tomorrow we have to wake up early anyway, I think Master has a new exercise for us"

Yami moaned in annoyance, he knew what that meant. Something he didn't like. Yugi giggled in response and both headed back to their dorms.

13 years of friendship, however, caused Yami to develop feelings for his younger fellow student. It began when they were 10 and 9 years old; both kids were spending some time lurking on the forest just for the purpose of exploring, by accident, Yugi fell on a cliff, but Yami caught his hand on time and saved him. In gratitude, Yugi gave Yami a bear hug, and that's when he felt it. Yami's heart beat faster, almost coming out from his chest. It was then that he knew it.

He had fallen in love.

It may have begun as a kids' crush, but it turned to love as they grew up.

Soon, they reached Yugi's dorm, and with a wave and a 'good night', Yugi went inside. Yami went to his own dorm, and slumped down on the bed to land on his back. He looked at the ceiling and gave a helpless sigh. "So many years, and still I don't have the enough courage to do it"

* * *

Three hours of sleep, that's all he could conceal, until his eyes opened on his own. Yami groaned tiredly, and turned at the clock on his nightstand to see it was 2:00am. 'Why did I wake up?' He asked himself and sat up on his bed, then turned at the window and looked at the nocturne sky, He gave a smile. "Although it is a beautiful night"

Stirring his body, and standing up, Yami exited his room.

* * *

Yugi sat by the edge of the cliff on his favorite star-gazing spot; he hugged his legs with both arms as he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star pass by. He smiled widely and closed his eyes, concentrating on his wish.

Holding both hands together against his heart, Yugi wished, wished deeply 'Please give me the courage to do it' and then, slowly opened his eyes to find the shooting star gone. He kept the smile on his face, and rested both hands on the grass. He could feel the cold wind caress his face and blow against his hair; it really was a soothing mood.

'What a beautiful night' Yugi thought, as the crickets played music for him, and the stars worked as lamps to illuminate the sky, along with the pale full moon that shined proudly above.

A pink hue covered his cheeks as the thought of this night placed as a romantic mood crossed his mind, he half closed his eyes, and began to play with one of his golden bangs as the wind again danced around him. Not noticing that his thoughts suddenly shifted and drifted to Yami, Yugi's heart beating began to rise, and surprised, Yugi held his chest, were he felt his heart pounding almost against his hand. 'Calm down'

Yugi fully closed his eyes and took a deep breath, managing to control his heartbeat.

"What are you doing out here?" A kind voice asked.

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, and turned at his side to find Yami sit right beside him, not bothering to look at Yugi, but instead at the sky as well.

Yugi closed his eyes as he chuckled. "Same goes to you"

Yami shifted so his arm was resting on his right knee, while his left leg was hanging down loosely on the cliff. "I woke up. Didn't have anything else to do and came here" He then turned his gaze at Yugi. "You?"

Yugi shrugged. "I wasn't sleepy, and I wanted to come and see the stars in such a beautiful night" Yugi said with a smile, as he locked his gaze with the moon.

The older teen widened his eyes in fascination, at seeing that the white light from the moon was reflecting against Yugi's pale skin and his gorgeous amethyst eyes, seeming like he was facing an angel, a wing-less angel.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Yugi asked as he looked at the moon.

Not really caring what Yugi was referring to, Yami nodded. "Yes it is." He said, but referring to the young boy.

Yugi glanced at Yami for a second, and did his best to hide his blush, that gratefully, was not seen. "What are you looking at?" He asked sheepishly.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing, it's just, that the moon was reflected on your eyes" He smiled, "It looks prettier that way"

Yugi's blush deepened and his heartbeat rose again, and quickly, in embarrassment, Yugi looked away.

Yami chuckled inwardly and looked back at the sky.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah?"

Yugi stood thinking for a moment. "You think we'll be friends forever?" He asked innocently, it almost sounded like an eight year old.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Of course, why would we stop being friends?"

The younger shrugged. "Well I dunno. Maybe when we finally become warriors we'll be sent to different missions, or even if we're not given a mission we'll take our own paths" He explained, his tone turning sad for he believed every word he just said.

A wider smile spread on Yami's lips; was Yugi so concerned about that? "Well, if that were to happen," From under his shirt he took out a necklace in the shape of a crimson star. "You can have this to remember me" he said, then placed it on Yugi's hand.

Yugi looked down surprised at the necklace. "The necklace Master gave you?" He whispered, then took out from under his shirt his own necklace with an amethyst star. "Then have mine." Yugi said removing his necklace, and giving it to Yami.

Yami chuckled, and placed his new dear possession around his neck. "Thank you"

Although Yugi still seemed to be uneasy about something. "What is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, then held the crimson star on a hard grip. "What if I lose the necklace?" He asked then looked up at Yami with sad eyes. "I won't have anything to remember you, and this necklace represents the bond of our friendship. You won't be with me anymore"

Yami stood thinking for a moment. "Mmm…" Then he smiled. "But that is no problem Yugi" Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Bonds don't have shape or form," He explained. "You know our bond exists, that's why you don't need to see it or touch it. We'll always be connected," Yami placed his index finger on Yugi's chest, where his heart was. "In our hearts"

Yugi looked down to Yami's finger, then back at his face. "Our hearts?"

Yami nodded, still with a warm smile on his face.

Yugi returned the smile, then looked down at the crimson star. "Can I?" Yami asked, holding the crimson necklace.

With a faint blush Yugi nodded.

Yami sat behind Yugi, and moved some of his black hair away from his neck as he placed the necklace. "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"If the bonds between friends can be kept even if they are apart, can lovers do so as well?"

Yami widened his eyes, just finishing to tie the knot around Yugi's neck. In confusion, Yami sat next to Yugi again, to find the younger one was avoiding his eyes. "Can they?" Yugi asked again.

"I-I suppose so. Lovers have a stronger bond" Yami said feeling rather confused, and feared Yugi asked that before he already had a lover. "But, why do you ask?" He asked trying to not stutter.

Yugi didn't answer.

"Yugi?"

This time Yugi turned around to face him and smiled, then with no warning whatsoever, leaned up and gave him a chasty kiss on the lips. Yami widened his eyes, it was finally happening! After all those years of hoping and wishing, it was finally here. He couldn't help it, Yami closed his eyes and kissed back, kissing as passionately as Yugi did; but not wanting to turn it into a heated kiss, Yugi broke it.

Yami's face moved on its own trying to reach again for those soft lips, Yugi chuckled, now blushing then turned his gaze back at the moon, not saying anything else. "It's really beautiful isn't it?" Yugi asked once more, as he slid his hand on top of Yami's and intertwined their fingers.

This time, Yami did turn at the full moon and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it really is" He answered, tightening the grip on Yugi's hand.

* * *

Woot! Please review and tell me what you think!! =D


End file.
